Dimension Love
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Pertualangan Roya, Yuki, dan Cindy di dimensi Hunter X Hunter, dimulai dengan rumah pohon yang aneh da dipenuhi komik Hunter X Hunter. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Fic khusus Authors OC's di Assassin University! Rated T for safety! Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Ini fic khusus Author OC's dari Assassin University. Saya kepikir karena untuk mengucapkan terima kasih telah jadi OC's di Assassin High School dan Assassin University. Di sini ada 3 pairing, salah satunya ialah Roya x Shalnark, dan dua sisanya.**

**Mari kita mulai ya!**

* * *

**Story: Dimension Love**

**Chapter: Meeting**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rated: for safeTy. (T)**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), banyak P.O.V, dan aneh!**

**Summary: Pertualangan Roya, Yuki, dan Cindy di dimensi Hunter X Hunter, dimulai dengan rumah pohon yang aneh da dipenuhi komik Hunter X Hunter. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Fic khusus Authors OC's di Assassin University!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**[Yuki P.O.V]**

Aku masih tertidur nyenyak, sebelum ibuku membanguniku. "Hei, bangun, hari ini kau akan ke USA, nanti kau akan bertemu kawan ke Jepang." Mendengar itu, aku sontak bangun dan membelalakkan mataku. "T-Tapi, namaku orang Indonesia..." Ibuku tertawa kecil. "Mulai sekarang, namamu diganti jadi Yuki Hiiro, sabar, setiap liburan kau akan ke Indonesia." Mendengar itu, membuat aku tenang.

**[Roya P.O.V]**

Jam 7 malam, sedangkan di Indonesia jam 7 pagi. Aku sedang memainkan laptopku, sehingga aku melihat ibuku membawa koper ke depan dengan dress kesayanganku. "Bu, mau ke mana?" Aku bertanya, pikiranku telah teralihkan. "Ke mana? Arillia, kau akan ke Jepang, nanti tunggu 1 teman dari sini juga dan tunggu satu teman lagi dari Indonesia. Namamu akan diganti jadi Roya Chan." Aku terdiam. "Ke mana, bu?" Aku kembali bertanya. "Ke Sakura Gakuen." Aku menghela napas, takdir adalah takdir, tidak bisa diganti.

**[Cindy P.O.V]**

Aku mengambil koperku, namaku sama sekali tidak diganti. Aku memikirkan, bagaimana ya? Kedua orang yang akan bersama aku pergi ke Jepang? Aku membalikkan badanku, ke arah ibuku. "Bu! Aku berangkat ya!"

**[Normal P.O.V]**

-Pesawat-

Yuki memainkan rambutnya, dia diberikan pesawat dengan waktu 30 menit. Kecepatannya luar biasa! Yuki merasa mual karena kecepatan itu, sehingga seorang pramugari datang. "Dik, kau sendirian ya? Perlu ditemani?" Yuki menggeleng pelan. Ditatapnya keluar jendela, dan melihat sebuah bandara! '_Alhamdulillah!'_ Yuki segera mengambil kopernya, saat pesawat mendarat, buru-buru dia keluar. Diperhatikannya sekitarnya, dan melihat seorang anak perempuan sendirian. '_Pasti! Itu dia!_' Yuki berjalan santai sambil membawa kopernya, ia beruntung karena ada yang menawari bantuan._  
_

**[Roya P.O.V]**

-Ke Roya-

Aku baru sampai di bandara, dan aku melihat sekitarku. Merasa bosan, aku mengambil teleponku, aku perlahan memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar dari pesawat Indonesia, dan dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang terburu-buru keluar. '_Aku rasa itu dia...' _Aku sempat melihat dia menatapu dan tersenyum lebar. Memang itu dia. Dia ditolong oleh seorang anak perempuan lagi. Mereka semakin dekat dengan aku. "Hai! Apakah kau salah satu yang akan ke Jepang?"

Aku sempat kaget bersama perempuan di sebelah anak perempuan bermata coklat itu. "Kita sama..." Aku tersenyum. Terima kasih! Telah tidak membuatku berlam-lama! Aku berdiri dan menyimpan teleponku. "Namaku Roya Chan, namaku diganti." Gadis bermata coklat itu terkekeh pelan. "Sama dong, aku Yuki Hiiro, namaku diganti." Sekarang giliran anak di sebelahnya. "Namaku Cindy Giovani, namaku tidak diganti." Aku tertawa dengan Yuki. "Kau beruntung, Cindy!" (Ingat, Roya, Yuki, dan Cindy, itu adalah Author fanfiction) (saya, sang Author, sangat ingin menangis saat menulis ini! Membayangkan kalau ini benar-benar terjadi! :') Terharu!)

**[Normal P.O.V]**

-Pesawat-

Yuki dkk menggunakan pesawat 10 jam (jam 6 sampai di Jepang), untung kecepatannya berbeda dari yang tadi dinaiki Yuki. "Yuki, kata kau, kau juga nonton Hunter X Hunter?" Yuki mengangguk sambil minum jus yang diberikan pramugari. "Wah! Kau fans-nya siapa? Kalau aku Shalnark!" Roya berkata girang.  
"Kurapika dan Kuroro... aku biasa lambat mengetahui siapa yang aku sukai, tapi cepat berpikir, contoh, saat itu, kakakku lagi makan nasi goreng, banyak. Kemudian, aku lagi enak-enak nyantai, dipanggilnya, waktu di tengah koridor, langsung ngatain 'gak!', dan dia langsung minta aku makan nasi gorengnya."

Roya menghela napas pelan. "Hei, ayo tidur, ngantuk nih..." Roya memundurkan sedikit kursinya, dan langsung mencari posisi tidur yang enak. "Oke, aku sholat dulu." Yuki berjalan menjauh, sementara Cindy melakukan hal yang sama dengan Roya. Sementara itu, Yuki melihat sekitarnya. Semua orang tidur. Raut wajah Yuki berubah, jadi dingin, aura dingin menguar, dan Yuki terus berjalan menjauh.

"Ghh... Dingin sekali..." Roya dan Cindy bergumam.

**.**

**.**

**& Skip Time &**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura Gakuen-

"Apakah kita terlambat?" Tanya Yuki dengan topengnya (raut wajah dingin) sementara Roya dan Cindy menatapnya aneh. "Selamat datang di Sakura Gakuen, kalian akan belajar fisika..." Kata seseorang, kita panggil saja Lee. "Di pohon sana ada rumah pohon..." Roya berkata sambil menunjukkan sebuah pohon. "Di dalam situ ada banyak buku..." Lee terdiam sampai di kelas. "Kelas kalian di sini, bye..." Lee berjalan menjauh. Yuki dkk duduk di kursi masing-masing di dekat jendela. Mereka sama-sama menatap rumah pohon yang ditunjuk Roya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan rumah pohon itu..." Gumam mereka.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Yooho! Fic kedua dengan genre romance! Maaf kalau pendek! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan! Ini khusus untuk saya, Roya-san, dan Cindy-san, yang telah menjadi Authors OC's di Assassin University. Oke deh! R&R PLEASE! ^_^ Review Please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with Fans

**Ini fic khusus Author OC's dari Assassin University. Saya lagi biasa menggunakan raut wajah dingin. Jadinya maaf kalau saya di sini OOC-ness.**

**Mari kita mulai ya!**

* * *

**Story: Dimension Love**

**Chapter 2: Meeting with Fans**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: Roya x Shalnark, Yuki x Kurapika, and Cindy x Alluka.**

**Rated: for safeTy. (T)**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), banyak P.O.V, dan aneh!**

**Summary: Pertualangan Roya, Yuki, dan Cindy di dimensi Hunter X Hunter, dimulai dengan rumah pohon yang aneh da dipenuhi komik Hunter X Hunter. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Fic khusus Authors OC's di Assassin University!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**[Yuki P.O.V]**

Saat itu, aku sedang bermain di rumah temanku. Aku menoleh ke ujung gang, dan dapat melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut agak jabrik, baju sepak bola dan ada di atas sepeda kuning. "Kejar dia?" temanku mengangguk, dan kami berlari mengejarnya. "WOI!" aku dan temanku berteriak bersama-sama, dan laki-laki itu kabur dengan sepedanya. Betapa bodohnya aku, sebenarnya ada sepeda temanku dan aku lupa menaikkan kecepatanku. (hal ini memang pernah terjadi, saya langsung lupa untuk menaikkan kecepatanku dan menaiki sepeda temanku)

Aku kemudian sedang berada di rumahku, kedelapan teman perempuanku datang ke rumahku tengah malam. Ini seperti mimpi temanku. Kedua orang tuaku tidak ada, dan hanya ada aku dengan teman-temanku. Terlihatlah di depan rumahku, ada parade hantu dengann seorang anak laki-laki berbaju Belanda. Segera saja salah satu temanku menyuruh aku cepatmenelepon kedua orang tuaku, dan satu temanku lagi ingin sekali pulang. (hal ini memang pernah dimimpikan teman saya)

Aku terbangun, melihat sekitarku, sama sekali tidak ada parade hantu, ternyata hanya mimpi.

_Mimpi..._ Aku segera melihat ke arah Roya dan Cindy -teman sekamarku- sedang main game 2 player tengah malam. Aku kembali merebahkan badanku, dan melihat ke teleponku, ternyata, masih jam 9 malam.

Aku kembali tidur setelah Roya tidur.

**[Cindy P.O.V]**

Aku mengambil teh hangat dan berjalan ke balkon. Merasa bosan, aku melihat ke balkon di sebelah kiri, tidak ada yang asyik, aku melihat ke balkon di sebelah kanan, dan dapat melihat Lee-sensei. Kenapa seorag guru laki-laki berada di asrama murid perempuan? Lee-sensei berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh aku. Aku mengikutinya ke rumah pohon, aku bersembunyi. Setelah Lee-sensei keluar, aku melihat sekitarku, ada banyak komik Hunter X Hunter dengan tulisan by Lee. Sepertinya itu karyanya sendiri, aku mengambil salah satu komik. Dan terlihat bagian Alluka bersama Gon dkk yang ingin pergi ke sungai pada malam hari, dan bagian Gennei Ryodan sedang menyerang sekitar pelelangan di saat yang sama dengan Gon dkk.

Aku menunjuk bagian Alluka dan Gon dkk ingin pergi ke sungai yang sedang mengambil barang-barang. "Andai saja aku bisa ke sana..." tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa pusing, dan sekitarku dalam sekejap berubah hitam.

**[Normal P.O.V]**

Yuki terbangun dari tidurnya setelah 1 detik kepergian Cindy. Yuki berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, dan dapat melihat Cindy sedang berlari ke rumah pohon itu. Yuki berlari ke rumah pohon itu, tapi, saat ia datang, hanya terlihat komik Hunter X Hunter yang tergeletak begitu saja. Yuki membuka komik itu, dan mendapat pemandangan dekat sungai yang ingin dikunjungi Gon dkk. Sambil menunjuk bagian itu Yuki berkata. "Aku sangatlah ingin ke sana..." kepala Yuki tiba-tiba terasa pusing, dan dia langsung pingsan. Badannya seketika menghilang bagaikan debu, seperti yang terjadi dengan Cindy, yang telah pergi ke dimensi lain.

Roya terbangun dari tidurnya setelah 2 deik kepergian Yuki, Roya berjalan keluar dan berlari mengejar Yuki yang masuk ke rumah pohon. Roya masuk ke rumah pohon itu, dan dapan melihat komik Hunter X Hunter yang terbuka dan di bagian Gennei Ryodan sedang menyerang sekitar pelelangan, ada gambar Shalnark di atas Cemetery Building. Roya menunjuk bagian itu. "Andai saja aku bisa ke sini, aku ingin berpacaran dengan Shalnark!" Roya berdiri dengan linglung dan langsung jatuh, dan menghilang.

**[Cindy P.O.V]**

Aku terbangun, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang tertidur di sofa, sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang -wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelap- . "Onii-chan! Dia bangun!" seorang laki-laki berambut perak mendekatiku. "Killua! Matte!" seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik mendekat. "Alluka, Killua, Gon, Kurapika! Matte! Baru saja kita ingin berangkat!" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan seorang 'ossan' mendekat. "Alluka? Killua? Gon? Kurapika?" aku memutar ingatanku, dan aku sempat melihat Killua kaget.

"Alluka! Kamu memang membuat napas buatan?!" Alluka menunukkan selang kecil, aku sempat kaget, kalau memang dia menciumku. "Di mana aku?" Kurapika menatapku dingin. "Siapa kamu?" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Cindy Giovani, mungkin dari dimensi lain..."

_There was a new message from Yuki Hiiro..._

Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka message baru...

**From: Yuki Hiiro**

**Subject: Chat**

**Cindy! Aku berada di dimensi lain!**

**Cindy Giovani: Sama denganku!**

**Yuki Hiiro: Seharusnya, sekarang Gon dkk sudah berada di dekat sungai...**

Kurapika merebut ponselku...

**Cindy Giovani: Apakah kau teman dia?**

**-Kurapika**

**Yuki Hiiro: ...**

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?" Aku mengambil ranselku yang aku bawa ke rumah pohon itu, dan mendapati kertas dengan subject 'Rumah Pohon di Sakura Gakuen, Tokyo'. "Dia itu fans kamu, Kurapika... jadinya pasti dia sedang teriak kegirangan..."

**Yuki Hiiro: Aku bukan temannya...**

**Cindy Giovani: OI! KITA TEMAN!**

**Yuki Hiiro: Tapi baru saja 1 hari kita kenal, tidak bisa aku sebut teman...**

"Pasti _cold side_-nya lagi on nih..." aku _sweat drop _dan menyimpan ponselku.

Gon mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo ke sungai!"

**[Normal P.O.V]**

-sebelum Yuki SMS-

Yuki terbangun dan yang pertama dlihatnya adalah bintang-bintang yang berada di malam hari, dan mendapatkan kertas dengan subject 'Rumah Pohon di Sakura Gakuen, Tokyo'. Yuki menatap sungai jernih. "Di... mana... aku...?" bisik Yuki, memutar ingatannya. "Dimensi Hunter X Hunter!" Yuki segera mengambil ponselnya.

-Roya-

Roya terbangun dan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seseorang dengan rambut coklat pasir (BETUL?). Dan mendapatkan kertas dengan subject 'Rumah Pohon di Sakura Gakuen, Tokyo'. "Danchou, apa kita perlu membunuhnya?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memegang ponselnya. Laki-laki itu meyimpan ponselnya dan membantuku berdiri. "Siapa kau?" Roya terdiam. "Masuk ke dalam cahaya senterku..." Roya menyalakan senternya, dan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam cahaya. "Shalnark?" bisik Roya pelan. "Siapa kau?" Roya menjawab. "Roya Chan..." Shalnark mengangkat Roya _bridal style _dan berlari dengan kecepatan _super human_.

Anggota Gennei Ryodan lainnya muncul di depan, kiri, kanan, dan belakang Shalnark.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Huh... SELESAI JUGA CHAPPIE 2! **

**Cindy Giovani: Waaaah bagus banget,mudah-mudahan bisa terjadi ya xD,lanjuttt!**

**Ya, semoga terjadi, ini sudah update kok!**

**Untuk Roya Chan, tentang cerita 'Kisah Pangeran dan Puteri' itu, hiatus karena saya ngak tahu di mana buku dongengnya! XD Oke deh!**

**Last words...**

**Review Please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Plan

**Ini fic khusus Author OC's dari Assassin University. Saya lagi biasa menggunakan raut wajah dingin. Jadinya maaf kalau saya di sini OOC-ness. BTW, saya dapat jabatan untuk menjaga ketertiban di kelas, dan kalau sudah selesai bikin tugas (maklum, paling cepat di kelas), gurunya pergi, keluarin pulpen, dan siap mencatat! Kalau berisik sekali, pusing tuh, pernah pakai buku dihentakkan, dan dalam satu kali hentakkkan, bagian bawahnya dah rusak (1 buku)! XD**

**Mari kita mulai ya!**

* * *

**Story: Dimension Love**

**Chapter 3: The First Plan**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: Roya x Shalnark, Yuki x Kurapika, and Cindy x Alluka.**

**Rated: for safeTy. (T)**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), banyak P.O.V, dan aneh!**

**Summary: Pertualangan Roya, Yuki, dan Cindy di dimensi Hunter X Hunter, dimulai dengan rumah pohon yang aneh da dipenuhi komik Hunter X Hunter. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Fic khusus Authors OC's di Assassin University!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

Roya terbangun setelah merasa tempat dia berbaring sama sekali tidak nyaman, melihat sekelilingnya, dan dapat melihat 5 orang laki-laki. Nobunaga, Shalnark, Franklin, Phinks, dan Feitan. "Ghh... Di mana aku?" Roya menatap Shalnark yang mendekatinya. "Bagus kau sudah bangun! Ini, minum teh ini dulu!" Shalnark menyodorkan segelas teh, dan diterima oleh Roya. "Jadi, kau sekutu dari pengguna rantai?" tanya Shalnark santai, dan Roya menaruh gelas teh yang sudah kosong. "Tidak, aku berasal dari dimensi lain..."

_Drt... Drt..._

Roya mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Halo, Yuki? Ada apa? Aku di dimensi Hunter X Hunter..."

[_Aku juga, tadi ada kelelawar raksasa mendatangi aku dan menanyai aku ingin kekuatan apa, katanya sih tipe _Nen _kita Specialist dan ada Emperor Time._]

"Aku akan memberi message ke kau dan isi itu ialah kekuatanku..."

[_Baiklah, kata Cindy sih terserah kalian, aku terserah kau_ saja...]

"Iya, kau di mana?"

[_Aku di sungai, nanti aku kirim petanya... selamat tinggal..._]

"Ya..." Roya menutup ponselnya. "Teman kau?" Roya mengangguk pelan. "Jadi... kau tahu namaku, dan namamu Roya. Omong-omong, err... aku malu mengatakan ini... tapi... kau... cantik..." Shalnark berkata ragu-ragu, membuat Roya _blushing_. "Akh! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pikiranku terhadap orang yang baru dikenal..." Roya masih terdiam. "Ingin... jalan-jalan? Terserah kau..." Roya menunjukkan message peta dari Yuki. "Aku ingin ke sini!" Shalnark tersenyum. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu!" Roya masih terdiam. '_Dafuq!_' Shalnark... '_Masa misi Danchou adalah mengajak dia jalan-jalan dan Danchou yakin gadis itu tahu sesuatu tentang pengguna rantai!' _berarti semua tadi hanya bohongan... (Narator: Gue akan dibantai Roya nih... *ngacir*)

(bagi yang mau jadi OC di sini dan berpasangan dengan fans-nya, tapi tidak boleh Shalnark, Kurapika, atau Alluka. Tipe _Nen _dan kekuatan dikatakan. Dan tidak boleh mengambil dari sini. Yang saya anggap spesial tetap Roya dan Cindy. Formulis di akhir)

-Sungai-

Yuki menatap Kurapika yang memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sungai. Cindy menatap Alluka yang mandi di sungai. Mereka berdua duduk di atas dahan pohon yang, jika mereka turun secara lompat dan tidak hati-hati, mereka akan masuk ke dalam sungai, pohon itu sangat dekat dengan sungai, setepatnya di pinggir sungai. "Kata kelelawar itu, kita bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kita lakukan, 'kan?"

Yuki mengangguk, dan turun dari pohon itu dengan cara lompat dan dengan tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam sungai.

SPLASH!

Cindy tertawa, tapi tanpa sengaja dia jatuh dari pohon dan langsung ditangkap oleh Alluka. "Whoa! Hati-hati!" Alluka berkata riang, dan Cindy blush karena Alluka menggendong dia _bridal style._ "M-Maaf..." Alluka tertawa riang. "Karena sudah terlanjur basah, ayo main sama-sama!" Alluka menurunkan Cindy. "Hei!  
Yuki tertawa riang setelah membuat Cindy sedikit basah. "Kamu tidak jatuh?" Yuki mengambil sebuah gayung dan melemparkan airnya ke Kurapika, membuat Kurapika langsung _facepalm_. "Aku sempat ditangkap oleh Kurapika!"

Cindy menyeringai. "Rasakan ini!" Cindy langsung saja menghentakkan kakinya ke air, membuat air terciprat ke mana-mana. "Hehe!" Yuki segera membalas Cindy dengan memasukkan airnya ke air dan mengeluarkannya tiba-tiba, membuat air terciprat. "Yuki! Cindy!" Yuki dan Cindy yang telah basah kuyup menoleh ke Roya yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Roya!" Roya, Yuki, dan Cindy langsung saja berpelukan bagaikan telah lama tidak bertemu. (saya menulis ini sambil merasa mata berair!)

"Roya!" Roya masuk ke dalam air dan melakukan salah satu kekuatannya -_Healing Fire_- Api biru yang dapat menyembuhkan. "YAY! Eit! Shalnark!" Yuki menarik Shalnark keluar dari kegelapan dan melemparnya ke air. "Itu kejam!" Roya teriak. "Gomen, aku lupa kau fans-nya!" Yuki langsung saja masuk ke dalam air yang hangat. Alluka langsung saja menolong Gon dan Killua yang mendirikan tenda. "Siapa yang ingin tidur?!" Yuki terdiam sejenak dan langsung keluar dari air dan mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. "Halo, apa? Hmm... besok kami akan memulainya... ini semacam game? Oke, kami akan membicarakannya saat ingin tidur. Hm, _arigatou_." Gadis kebangsaan Indonesia itu menutup ponselnya dan menyimpan ponselnya.

"Alluka, aku, Cindy, dan Roya akan tidur, oke? Kami akan ganti baju dulu..." tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yuki menyeret ketiga ransel milik para Authors FanFiction itu ke dalam tenda. "_Cold side_-nya kambuh lah tu..." bisik Cindy. Dan Yuki keluar dengan memakai (ranselnya itu muncul tiba-tiba, dijelaskan oleh kelelawar besar itu isinya barang-barang kebutuhan mereka) _dress _sampai lutut dan berlengan pendek bewarna hitam senada dengan rambut musuh bebuyutan Kurapika dan _dress _Yuki bermotif bintang-bintang kecil (gak terlalu kecil) warna kuning, rambut yang diikat tadi dibiarkan tergerai dan membuat lebih jelas bahwa Yuki berambut sebahu lebih beberapa milimeter.

Cindy dan Roya langsung saja mengganti baju dan keluar dari tenda.

Cindy dengan _dress _sampai lutut dan berlengan pendek bewarna biru laut dengan motif bunga sakura warna merah kecil (gak terlalu kecil), sedangkan Roya _dress _dengan warna kuning cerah dan bermotif bunga mawar warna merah dan putih kecil (gak terlalu kecil). (Yuki (Author): Kenapa gue aja yang gak bermotif bunga?

Narator: Ini narasi juga elu sendiri yang bikin! Sudah! Kembali bekerja jadi tokoh!

Yuki: Siapa bos di sini?

Narator: Elu!

Yuki: Jadi jangan ngemerintahin gue!

Narator: Iya, iya...)

Abaikan di atas. Cindy, Yuki, dan Roya masuk ke dalam tenda, mengheningkan cipta di mulai (baca: keheningan tercipta). "Aku dapat telepon dari kelelawar jelek itu (#naratordibantaikelelawar) kita bukannya di sini untuk bersenang-senang, kita akan melaksanakan misi dan bisa saja masuk ke dalam sebuah game saat sedang menjalankan misi..."

Roya memakan _ ap__pl__e __candy_-nya. "Misi apa?" tanya Cindy penasaran.

"Membuat fans kita jatuh cinta ke kita, dan dengan cara bermacam-macam untuk bikin dia tertarik ke kita, hal-hal romance... dan terakhir, jika kita melakukan kesalahan, kita akan game over, kita punya 10 nyawa, dan kalau tidur, nyawa kita akan pulih, tidak peduli berapa lama.

Dan, jika kalah, ada 2 pilihan.

Pertama, di amnesia 'kan dan diperbolehkan keluar dari dimensi ini, dan kedua adalah tetap ingat kejadian ini tapi kemudian dibunuh. Tulisannya hanya 'Di amnesia-kan' dan 'Tetap ingat kejadiannya', jadi mudah terjebak, kalau kita menang, kita akan dikeluarkan dari dimensi ini dan tetap mengingat kejadiannya, dan akan ada keajaiban terjadi!" Yuki berkata, dan Roya menepuk pundak Yuki.

"Yuki, kamu hampir lupa... Kurapika susah didekati!" Yuki menggigit _apple candy _miliknya. "Terserah Tuhan dan kelelawar jelek!" (#naratordibantaikelelawar(jelek))

(Narator: Kenapa gue yang dibantai?!

Kelelawar (Jelek): Kalau gue masuk ceritanya, syuting-nya hancur!)

_First Plan: Eating Together at Restaurant_

Cahaya masuk lewat celah-celah tenda, Shalnark, Kurapika, dan Alluka keluar dari tenda bersamaan, dan dapat melihat Yuki, Cindy, dan Roya.

Yuki memakai baju warna hitam dengan lengan pendek, memakai jaket (tentu dengan lengan panjang) warna putih dan licin, dan celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu warna hitam dan tali sepatu warna putih. Saat Kurapika ingin bertanya karena baju itu adalah baju yang biasa dipilih oleh laki-laki, Yuki langsung angkat tangan. "Aku tomboi (tomboy)..."

Cindy, dengan baju berlengan pendek warna biru cerah dan rok sampai lutut dan lebih dari lutut 1 cm, memakai jaket (tentu dengan lengan panjang) yang menutup setengah bajunya dan bewarna merah, dan dengan selop (cari di google) warna biru laut.

Roya, dengan baju warna ungu dengan lengan pendek, memakai jaket (tentu dengan lengan panjang) bewarna putih, celana jeans warna abu-abu yang dilapisi oleh rok pendek warna ungu gelap dan bermotif bulat-bulat berbentuk sedang warna hitam.

Lengkap sudah mereka untuk rencana pertama. "Jadi, siapa yang akan mengajak mereka untuk rencana pertama kita?" tanya Roya. Yuki angkat tangan. "Ahem..." Kurapika, Alluka, dan Shalnark mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yuki. "Apa?" Kurapika bertanya dengan dingin. "Kami ingin mengajak kalian makan sama-sama di sebuah restoran, kami sudah mengatur jadwal untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian..."

Kurapika mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hanya untuk mendekati diri kami ke kalian, mungkin melebihi teman _sejati_ _dan sepasang kekasih_."Kata Yuki, dan bagian 'sejati dan sepasang kekasih' itu di dalam hati. "Baiklah..."

Alluka, Kurapika, dan Shalnark tetap memakai baju mereka, tapi dipaksa oleh Yuki yang memiliki nyali (kecuali terhadap Tuhan, orang tua, dan hantu). Alluka akhirnya memakai baju warna putih berlengan pendek dan memakai jaket warna oranye/jingga, dan memakai jeans warna abu-abu, rambutnya dilepas hiasan-hiasannya dan disisir rambutnya.

Shalnark, memakai baju warna oranye berlengan panjang dan memakai jaket warna merah, dan memakai jeans warna hitam.

Kurapika memakai baju berlengan panjang warna biru laut, jaket warna biru cerah, dan jeans warna abu-abu.

Mereka berjalan secara bersebelahan dengan fans masing-masing. "Hei, Kurapika, kenapa kau dendam ke Gennei Ryodan?" Yuki berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku punya dendam?" Yuki menendang kerikil. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab..." Kurapika terdiam dan melepas jaketnya dan memasangkan jaketnya ke Yuki. "Pagi ini dingin sekali..." Yuki membelalakkan matanya. "K-Kurapika, kau tidak kedinginan?" Kurapika menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu pasti kau punya sisi baik..." bisik Yuki.

Roya yang berada di sebelah Shalnark memulai percakapan. "Shalnark, apakah kau pernah sakit?" Shalnark menggeleng pelan. Shalnark segera mendekatkan Roya ke dirinya dan memeluk Roya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku hampir lupa bahwa hari ini akan ada hujan lebat dan paginya sangat dingin setara dengan kedinginan di Russia..." Roya yang lagi blushing langsung bergidik ngeri. "Dingin sekali!" Shalnark langsung tertawa pelan.

Cindy memegang erat ujung jaket Alluka. "Dingin sekali..." tangan Cindy bergetar. Alluka yang menyadari itu langsung mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari dalam tas kecilnya. "Pakai ini!" Cindy hanya menerima ragu-ragu sarung tangan itu. "Sini, aku pasangkan!" Alluka meminta telapak tangan Cindy, dan memasangkan sarung tangan itu. "Kalau tetap dingin, merapat saja ke aku!" Alluka berkata sambil senyum tipis.

Di restoran, mereka dianggap couple, coba deh, Yuki memakai jaket Kurapika, Shalnark memeluk Roya satu tangan, dan Cindy memakai sarung tangan Alluka (ketahuan karena ada tulisan 'Alluka'). "Selamat datang, Nona dan Tuan. Pilih meja berdua dan bebas dari rokok?" Shalnark mengangguk santai. Dan para gadis langsung membelalakkan matanya.

_Roya and Shalnark table..._

Shalnark menatap menu dan Roya hanya gelisah. "Tuan, ingin pesan apa?" Shalnark menunjukkan menunya. "1 spaghetti large, dan 2 jus jeruk. Oh iya, tambah biskuit berbentuk love ini ya." Pelayan perempuan itu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Roya terdiam. "1 spaghetti large?" Shalnark menatap mata Roya. "Ya, sama-sama." Seoran pelayan laki-laki mendekat dengan membawa 1 spaghetti large dengan 2 garpu, dan 2 jus jeruk. Dan piring yang berisi biscuit berbentuk love. "Ini, Tuan dan Nona..." Pelayan laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh.

Roya meminum sedikit jus jeruk. Sedangkan Shalnark memakan biskuit. Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera memasukkan garpu ke dalam spaghetti dan memutar garpunya. Memasukkan ke dalam mulut, dan ternyata salah satu spaghetti panjang dan terhubung ke mulut mereka satu sama lain. Roya yang menyadari duluan dan wajah mereka sudah dekat dan hidung hampir bersentuhan, tinggal 0.5 mm, segera saja Roya menggigit spaghetti itu. Shalnark yang tenang minum jus jeruk. '_Dia juga menyadarinya dan mengigitnya pada saat yang sama dengan aku..._"

_Cindy and Alluka table..._

Alluka menunjukkan menu. "Aku pesan 2 barbeque dan 2 teh earl grey. Serta coklat biskuit yang bertulisan 'Cindy and Alluka' ya!" Pelayan itu menganggguk dan berjalan menjauh. Pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa 2 barbecue dan 2 teh earl grey, dan membawa biskuit coklat bulat yang bertulisan 'Cindy love Alluka'. (Narator: Tadi 'Cindy and Alluka'!)

Alluka memotong sepotong barbecue dan menyodorkannya ke Cindy. "Katakan 'aaa'!" Cindy membuka mulutnya, hanya bisa menurut, kalau 4 kali mengatakan tidak, dia akan mati. "Aaa!" Alluka memasukkan barbecue itu ke dalam mulut Cindy, dan Cindy _blushing._ "Sekarang giliran kamu!" Cindy memotong barbecue menjadi kecil-kecil dan menusuknya ke garpu. Disodorkannya ke Alluka. "Katakan 'aaa'..." ucap Cindy ragu-ragu.

Alluka membuka mulutnya dan berkata "Aaa!" dan memakan barbecue itu. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama minum teh earl grey dan makan biskuit bertulisan 'Cindy love Alluka'.

_Yuki and Kurapika table..._

Kurapika menunjuk menu. "Aku pesan 2 pancakes, 2 jus anggur, dan..." Kurapika melirik Yuki sekali. "Dan 2 tiramisu..." Yuki melanjutkan. "Hai, saya mengerti..." pelayan perempuan itu berjalan menjauh. Dan datanglah seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan membawa 2 pancakes, 2 jus anggur, dan 2 tiramisu. "Semoga kalian menikmatinya..." Kurapika menghela napas berat setelah kepergian laki-laki itu. "Ayo cepat-cepat..." sama sekali tidak ada romance. "Sama sekali tidak mudah mendekati Kura-chan..." bisik Yuki.

_First Plan: Success (except for Yuki)_

-Malam-

Yuki memakan tiramisu-nya. "Hei, Yuki, minta **dong**..." Killua memelas ke Yuki. "SUDAH AKU BILANG TIDAK!" sisi gelap sang Author tiba-tiba muncul.

-Tenda-

"Besok apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau...?"

"Ide bagus."

"Aku tidur saja..."

"Jangan terlalu cuek..."

"Yang penting, culik, bunuh, dan kita akan membunuh pasangan mereka..."

**Siapa mereka?**

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe... Ini dia balasan review..**

**Roya Chan: Hahaha.. Akhirnya update..**

Woow.. Aku sangat amat berharap sekali bisa kejadian betulan..  
Khan seru.. Hebaat.. XD

Well,, kita udah masuk ke dimensi HxH ya?  
Aku tunggu kelanjutannya..  
Seruu,, and bikin penasaran.. :D

**Memang sih seru doki2 nya! Antagonis-nya itu sih OC saya, hehe... bisa nebak gak? Hehe, yang penting, lagi hiatus nih kebanyakan fic. Oke deh...**

**Review Please! ^_^**


End file.
